


blinking game

by iknowhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowhan/pseuds/iknowhan
Summary: Jeongin has no social abilities at all, so he just hides himself and expect people to not hate him. He's extremely shocked when Bang Chan, his brother's friend, seems to be very nice and fond to him, and he didn't expect that he'd ever be interested in a guy. And he certainly didn't expected this guy to be interested on him.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. intro.

Yang Jeongin would be lying if he said he was a social person, in any level.

Actually, the last of his abilities were about dealing with people, and this fact about him made his life a little bit difficult until now.

He was eighteen already, and the friends he had never really surpassed a number of four. As like, right know on his life. At least, everyone that he had so far was quite good for him, and he was grateful for that, his mom, dad, his older brother and his group of actual four friends were his strength to deal with the routine.

The four friends that practically _lived_ on the boy's house, where they were in this exact moment (because obviously it would be even weird if he had peace in a _damn_ friday afternoon).

"Jeongin, you're so unhelpful" Han Jisung stated, watching while the younger boy and Lee Felix disputed a match of Mario Kart.

"I know" Yang said, sadly, almost killing his joystick of trying to get any place next to Felix, and then finally losing, the group of friends receiving an exaggerated commemoration from the australian boy.

"Who's in charge here, huh?" he did his weird ' _victory dance_ ', and all of them could do nothing but laugh. 

"It's boring here" Lee Daehwi snorted, dragging his body next to Jisung, and resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"No one invited you, you know that?" Jeongin said, playful, and his friend just showed him a middle finger.

"When your brother is coming back?" Jisung asked Jeongin, suddenly, his eyes brightening.

"Shut up, I don't know" Jeongin rolled his eyes, and Jisung pouted.

"It was just an innocent question!" 

"Yeah, sure. Say, you come to my house to see me or Minho, by the way?" Yang crawled to the living room's center table to grab some cheetos.

"Ah, you know" Jisung smirked "Both"

Jeongin didn't lose time in throwing a pillow at his face, hitting his and Daehwi's face at the same time, and Yang just dropped an " _ops_ ", and the other two boys bursted in laugh.

"Stop bullying Jisung, Innie" Chenle said, putting his arms around Jeongin's neck, and he just sat still, eating his cheetos in peace while ignoring a grumpy face from Daehwi.

"I'm just protecting my brother! He's an angel, I don't want see him trapped by this dwarf over here" Jeongin shook his shoulders, and Jisung put up an ironic face.

"This is an incentive, you know?" Jisung crossed his arms, and Jeongin showed his tongue to him. "Just wanna see your face when Minho is in my arms"

"Obviously. That was your request for Santa this year?" Jeongin smirked.

Jisung took no time to attacked him, dropping the cheetos bag on the ground while they rolled, Jisung tickling Jeongin while the youngest just tried to fight with all his forces, bursting in laugh and tears.

"Why we always end up like this" Chenle chuckled, snuggling with Felix on the couch.

They actually spend most of their time fighting and discussing nothing that was really useful, and Jeongin was really grateful for having his friends with him.

Thinking it through, they basically adopted Jeongin on their group last year. He was transferring to a new school, because they moved to the other side of the town, and honestly he was kinda happy for that, because he was in his other school for a year and didn't happen to have any friends at all, just some colleagues he talked sometimes. When he arrived in the new school, he was lucky enough to have his first period with Daehwi and Felix, who were really talkative and immediately started a conversation about how cute he was, how they loved the pink sweater he was wearing, his handwriting, his smile... He even thought they were faking because of previous experiences but it was just the way they are.

And just like that, he ended up having lunch with them, and when Jeongin realized, they were always hanging out together, including at each other's houses, having inside jokes and chatting, even created a Twitter account just to post the best quotes of their online squad (the description was **_Jisung is a dick but has no dick_** ). 

And he couldn't be happier.

"Hey, you guys are here!" Jeongin heard his brothers' voice and automatically groaned, but finally happy to be free from Jisung's tickles.

"Hello Minho-hyung" Felix smiled and waved like a real puppy, and Minho smiled back.

"Hey, hyung" Jisung said, and opened a truly beautiful smile, the type that make his eyes really small, and his cheeks fluffier than ever. Jeongin faked a throw up, and Chenle held back a laugh. 

The younger brother took a time to realize that there was someone behind Minho, as he took a little longer to get to the living room and was dressed all in black like an emo.

"Hey Innie, me and Chan are going to work on a project at my room, mom said he's going to be late today and we can order some pizza, okay? You guys can decide what flavors you want, but ask for a half shrimp for me" Minho said, messing Jeongin's hair. 

"Okay" Jeongin said, shyly. Just the presence of a new human being could make Yang easy recluse. He threw a rapid look at the man he knew it was Bang Chan, his brother's friend and colleague from the same major in college, but he didn't actually met him at person, just seeing him in pics Minho posted on Instagram or by talking. 

Jeongin's eyes opened wide when Chan glared at him, and then showed him a pretty smile. He was surprised, because at first sight he seemed very scary on his all-black look, but his expression was sweet and his eyes were overflowed with warmth, things that Yang could rarely feel in anyone by just a look. 

Bang Chan chuckled by Jeongin's expression, and then left the room with Minho, and Yang swear he heard the oldest whispering a " _Your brother is cute_ ".

"Oh my... Who's that hottie" Daehwi choked on his words, and Jeongin delayed to get out to the world he was previously. 

"His name is Chan... He's Minho's friend from college" Jeongin answered still trying to be comfortable again, but it was difficult for him since there was someone he didn't know at his house. He felt Chenle bringing himself to the ground again and back huging him softly, and he was truly grateful that the boy realized how he was feeling just yet. 

"He's nice. Not as nice as Minho, oh gosh, have you seen his thighs on that ripped jeans? I think I can die just from looking at them" Jisung started, his voice wrecking as it became more thin. 

"Gross" Jeongin said, rolling his eyes, and Jisung pouted. Han got closer, catching the younger's hands between his'.

"Mr. Yang Jeongin... Can I have your brother's hand in marriage?" he said dramatically, like his life depended on it.

"I'll not give my brother to any rich perv that appears" Jeongin rose an eyebrow, and then kicked one of Jisung's legs, who walked away from him, whining about pain.

"I'm not rich" Jisung murmured after, and everyone took exact one second to burst in laugh all in unison. 


	2. chapter one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm hello enjoy

Jeongin was, for the most in his life, a good boy in every aspect.

He never caused real trouble at school, and had good grades (less in mathematics that were just acceptable, him and numbers never really got along), and always obeyed to his parents. He _had_ to obey, because actually when people yelled at him, he always cried, so he preferred to always listen with his mouth shut even he didn't agree with something.

His half-brother, Lee Minho, otherwise was a kinda troublesome kid. Their shared their mother, and Minho's dad was always working abroad, so he grew up most of his life with his stepfather, Jeongin's dad. They didn't really get along well, so he always fighting with him and their mom. But Jeongin never truly understood how Minho's relationship with his parents were so unstable because the two of them were glued like nobody, and Minho treated Jeongin like he was a golden child, also Jeongin loved his brother very much, he was the one person he always could be himself.

But analyzing closely, he could see the little things. Minho never was the _A+_ student, and some kids were always messing with him, so he had to learn how to defend himself, and it caused him such trouble for beating up some stupid guys. And since Minho came out as gay, things seemed to be a bit worse, because their mom was always spying on him, and embarrassing every single friend Minho invited to come over to their house.

Jeongin thinks this is leading them to knowhere. Minho's an adult now, and he does almost everything with his own money, just still living with Jeongin and his parents because it's more comfortable for him, but his salary even helps at home and he still takes care of Jeongin because his parents overwork a lot. Besides, his brother's sexuality isn't something big, Yang thinks it's just some information about him, that obviously _does_ difference but do not define him. It's hella simple, he can't understand how his dad is so stubborn about this matter, always complaining he had do put with Minho's crap when he was younger and now he has to deal with a 'sissy' at home. Jeongin really thinks this whole thing is stupid, but he never dare to say that out loud. 

Jeongin even thinks sometimes Minho is really an angel for not hating him or stuff, because their mother always uses Jeongin as an example of how Minho should be, but Minho was just, you know, shaking off the powder and saying firmly _"I'm not Jeongin, and I will never be"_ , and leaving the room dramatically. 

Jeongin really thinks his brother is awesome, sometime he wish he could be like him, more confident, standing up for his ideals… Jeongin couldn't even refuse to eat something he didn't like. 

"Hey baby, later I'm gonna go for a drink with the guys of my faculty okay? Will you be fine?" Minho said, popping into Jeongin's room. 

"Are you gonna be back?" Yang put down the book he was reading, and facing his brother who was just in his black ripped jeans and yellow socks. 

"I guess so, Chan said he can give a ride" Minho checked something on his phone. "I might be back before 1AM"

"Okay" Jeongin smiled. A question rapidly stuck on his mind, and he pressed his fingers on book's cover.

"What?" Lee rose an eyebrow, looking directly at Jeongin's figure who clearly wanted to say something. Minho knew his brother pretty well.

"Ahm… Are you dating Chan?" Yang pressed his lips anxiously. He always were insecure about asking things about Minho's life now he was an adult, even he knew he could talk about literally anything with the older.

Minho just chuckled, placing hands on his hips.

"Why do you seem so scared for asking that? _I already told you!_ I'll tell you anything you want to know" Minho smiled fondly, sitting on Jeongin's bed. 

"I'm sorry" he smiled a bit, as he was embarrassed of being that way with Minho.

"And _no_ , I'm not dating Chan. Just in his dreams he'd date a snack like me" Minho said ironically, and Jeongin followed him with another smile, this time bigger. 

"Don't say snack again, please" Jeongin chuckled, and Minho laughed. 

"Okay… Innie, actually" Lee started, taking his brother's hands between his. "Do you wanna come with me? I mean, you're eighteen now! I forget you're not my baby brother anymore, and I can actually take you to a drink" Minho looked at him in the eye, and Jeongin could tell how excited he was about his newly born idea.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Jeongin said, almost stuttering, holding Minho's hands more firmly. 

"C'mon! I assure you that my friends won't make you uncomfortable! They are pretty great, seriously" Minho held his shoulders, talking fast so Jeongin couldn't refuse right away. 

"Min… You k-know I'm not made for this, I'll just disturb you, you'll need to take care of me and-"

"Don't say that! You never bother me, and I miss spending time with you! Please? Pretty please?" Minho stared at him using his best _Puss In Boots_ eyes.

Jeongin's heart almost jumped out of his chest, thinking about how he would regret this decision later. 

"Okay" he said, and Minho screamed, commemorating waving his arms like a crazy, truly excited.

"Yes! I'll dress you up, okay?"

─ ⎘

"I love this bar" Minho said, as he dragged Jeongin into the place the oldest was supposed to meet his friends.

Jeongin had to say, it was _really_ nice. The bar wasn't too dark, and the music that was playing was smooth like some _folk indie_ , and Jeongin liked this kind of music very much. It was somewhat too loud for him, but he already expected it from this type of place. 

They met Minho's friends easily. They were in some quiet space at the bottom of the bar, and already ordered some shots for themselves. Jeongin was surprised that he actually knew some of the people in the table.

The first person who waved at him was, obviously, Park Jiwon, Minho's ex-girlfriend. They have knew each other since high school, when Minho still thought he was straight or at least bisexual. His first and last girlfriend. She's one of the nicest people Jeongin ever met, and he always adored her from the time Minho would bring Jiwon to their house as his girlfriend. Jeongin knew that after some time their relationship was just faked because Minho was too scared to face his sexuality, but Jiwon ended up being his first safe haven, the second being Jeongin and his fourteen-years-old innocent ass, that just asked confused if Jiwon was actually a boy or something.

Anyway, the girl just smacked Jeongin between her arms (she was tiny but she could be _really_ strong), and gave him a big kiss on his cheek like an old aunt, and Jeongin giggled, feeling his ears getting pretty red. 

Jeongin recognized a few more faces; the most obvious one after Jiwon, Park Seonghwa, who was friends with Minho since high school senior year. He greeted Jeongin with his usually restrained smile and a small wave. Jeongin smiled back at him, his face getting all flustered, because (his friends would pick on him forever if he said something like this out loud) Seonghwa was probably the hottest guy alive, and he always seemed so cool at Jeongin's eyes, always dressed like a bad boy and stuff… Yang wondered how Minho and him became friends (his brother was cool but Seonghwa was... _Woah_ ). And at Seonghwa's was a guy Jeongin probably met only once in some random occasion, Jeong Yunho, Seonghwa's boyfriend. He was pretty tall, almost a head taller than his boyfriend (and Jeongin thought Seonghwa was tall enough), he had wavy white hair, and a cute smile. He looked like he was younger than most of them. 

Besides them, there was just two people that Jeongin knew, the first one was someone that Yang actually met as a girl at first, two years and a half ago, but now his name is Chwe Hansol, one of Minho's bestest friends, and Jeongin hadn't met him in a long time, and he was surprised how happy the boy seemed to be right now. Hansol smiled at him with his big teeth, and Jeongin felt warm for a second; that was one of Hansol's biggest charms.

"It's been a long time! You're a man now, right?!" Hansol said, not getting too close to him and Jeongin felt grateful for that. 

"Don't start, Sol, he's still my baby" Minho warned with a fake sharp voice.

And the last person was obviously, Bang Chan, the person he knew the less. 

Chan was sat there, and he gave Jeongin a smile like the first slash last time they met, and for one second Jeongin forgot he was in a crowded place with loud sounds and a lot of people he didn't knew, and for sure he thought that this was amazing, even it didn't last long. Chan was a little more dressed up that day than the last time; he was wearing a black plain shirt, with a leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. A silver cross necklace was hanging on his neck, his wavy brown hair was messy, and Jeongin could observe a big silver colored ring on the index finger of his right hand. And Jeongin didn't knew why he was paying such attention at Chan's details.

He put on a small smile for him, closing it soon, and looking away from Chan, feeling his face get red.

And there was around three people he didn't know at all, two girls and one guy. They smiled at him, and he gave them a frozen smile. Suddenly his heart started to throb since he became more aware of how he was surrounded by many people who probably will try talk to him. People he didn't know, and didn't feel totally comfortable around. He panicked for a small second.

He felt Minho's hand reaching his arm, and he looked at him. 

"It's alright. Calm down" Minho held both of his hands, making Jeongin look at his eyes, and the older guided him to sit on the padded bench. Jeongin breathed slowly, and he was happy no one realized him and his little panic moment. 

Minho continued holding his hand for a while until his breathing became normal again. Jeongin thanked him mentally. 

"Alright. Jeongin, these guys you already know" Minho said, pointing at the people Jeongin already greeted. "This is Ha Sooyoung" he pointed at a girl with beautiful eyes, long chocolate colored hair and little teeth like a rabbit. "This is Kwon Eunbi" Minho pointed at the girl beside Sooyoung, she was truly beautiful, with black long hair and a sweet smile. "And he is Kim Woojin" Minho pointed finally at the man beside Jiwon, he was handsome and his face was pretty attractive, he looked manly and cute at the same time when he smiled. 

They began to drink, ordering some beautiful drinks on the menu, but Jeongin didn't really felt like drinking, so he asked just for a smoothie, and the guys started to boo Minho for not letting Jeongin drink.

"Minho let me drink, I just don't feel like drinking" Yang said, his voice not rising too much, so it was difficult to hear, but incredibly everyone listened to it. 

"Jeongin-ah, if he's restraining you, blink twice" Hansol said, in a secretive voice, and everyone burst in laugh, Hansol managing to receive a slap on the head from Minho.

"Shut up. Innie, don't you wanna drink anything at all?" Minho said, his voice getting sweeter when talking to the youngest.

"No, thank you hyung" he smiled as a reassurance, and Minho just whispered a ' _okay_ ', patting his head. 

Minho soon got into an excited conversation with Yunho about something Jeongin didn't understand, or he actually didn't want to. He just sat still, sipping on his smoothie once in a while. 

"Are you alright?" a voice scared him, and he almost dropped his cup. Jeongin turned his head to his other side, seeing Bang Chan looking at him frowning. 

"Y-yeah" Jeongin cursed himself for the stutter, but he was hella surprised and he couldn't stop himself.

"You don't like this kind of place?" he asked, trying to make eye contact with the younger. Jeongin didn't answer. "Or maybe we're making you uncomfortable?" 

"No. I-it's not that. I'm just… not used to interact with many new people like that" he practically whispered, and Chan couldn't hold back a smile.

"You know… Minho talks about you a lot" Chan whispered back, like it was the most confidential of the informations. He saw Jeongin's eyes grow stars.

"Yeah?" his lips formed a simple smile, and Chan felt in that second what Minho always talked about Jeongin; he literally glows when he's happy.

"Yeah. He talks so much that these guys wanted to meet you for ages" Chan continued, referring to Minho's friends talking excitedly. 

"You too?" Jeongin said, without even thinking, and after he said he realized it and his cheeks got rosy. Chan let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. Yeah, I wanted to know you too" Chan stroked his own hair, opening a wide smile, and Jeongin almost could say he was embarrassed. "The way Minho talks about you, at first I was a imagining a thirteen year old boy" Chan grinned. Jeongin pouted without realizing. "But you're a handsome man, actually"

And with that, Jeongin blushed violently.

"Chan, you _fucker_ " Minho reached them, and they could tell he was a little drunk already. Jeongin wanted to laugh really hard of his funny expression. "Stop hitting on my brother!" 

Chan rolled his eyes, and he pretended he haven't seen Jeongin and his fluffy cheeks blushing. 

"Stop being paranoid, weirdo" Bang said slapping his shoulder. Minho gave him an awkward expression that he might want it to be scary. 

"He's my baby" Minho grabbed Jeongin, putting his arms around Yang's shoulders and resting his chin on him. "You can't have him"

"Who said I can't?" Chan said in a provoking way, messing with his friends' drunkenness. He didn't even noticed a Jeongin that gasped loudly, almost choking on his smoothie. 

"H-hyung!" Jeongin said, followed by a hiccup, and he opened a smile from pure nervousness.

"Oh, I'm just messing with him" Chan said, chuckling, but actually looking a little nervous too about his joke. They glared at each other for a long second.

"Watch where you step, Christopher Bang!" Minho shouted, and the others began to laugh at his situation.

"O-kay" Woojin said, pulling Minho from Jeongin's back and he thanked the oldest mentally because his hyung could be really heavy. "I'm taking this guy to the toilet, order one more round of shots" he continued, and Minho started to play with Woojin's hair, leaning on him. They went to the toilet's direction. 

"They are making out aren't they?" Chan said to the group about two seconds after they left.

"Totally" Jiwon shrugged, drinking her beer.

"Obviously" Seonghwa repeated her move, sipping a little of his blue and purple drink. 

Jeongin gathered a lot of courage to speak.

"Are they dating?" he asked, this time loud enough. Some of them stared at him like he was a innocent cute child.

"No. They make out sometimes, even more probably, but I don't think they have any kind of sentiment at all" Chan made sure to answer him.

"Oh. Right. My friends are like that sometimes" Jeongin said, sipping from his smoothie again. He stopped for one second after he pronounced the sentence, thinking of how naturally he said that phrase for them and found it really weird. 

"Teenagers these days" Eunbi shook her head, smiling lightly. 

"Say the old lady" Sooyoung poked her shoulder, and the oldest showed her tongue.

Jeongin smiled a bit, a little distracted. Then he looked at his phone, getting surprised of how many time passed already. 

He began to feel anxious. The place was starting to get more and more crowded every second that passed. He felt his senses getting a bit numb now he was paying attention to all of this. Jeongin cursed himself, he could be like this after ten seconds of reflection in the situation. _He fucking hated it._

"Jeongin-ah, are you alright?" Chan woke Jeongin up from his little travel. Chan noticed he was breathing heavily, and drips of sweat were hanging on his forehead.

"I-I'm… Yeah" he said, hugging himself. He saw a worried look on Chan's face.

He reflected on his own panic for some minutes, and then he saw Chan standing up. 

"Hm, guys, I guess I gotta go already, tomorrow I have a project to finish… You know" Chan got up from the table. Jeongin watched his moves, wondering what was he doing. His friends complained, whining about him being too responsible. 

"Hey Jeongin" Chan addressed to the boy beside him, who looked up a little confused. "Do you want a ride? Minho's pretty wasted so Woojin might take him home" Chan said, stroking his own hair again, and Jeongin thought he was pretty handsome with his forehead showing. 

"Uh, but…" 

"Don't worry about your brother. He's grown up, and he might get some tonight" Chan whispered, and Jeongin showed an disgust expression.

"Gross" He said automatically, and everyone laughed.

"Okay, I'll go… so, uh… Bye everybody, it was nice to meet y'all" Jeongin smiled sweetly, almost melting every single person in the table. They said goodbye warmly, and Jeongin and Chan headed to the outside.


End file.
